


Fighting Nightmares

by WeAreTheFlash



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Nightmares, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-06 22:58:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19072405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeAreTheFlash/pseuds/WeAreTheFlash
Summary: Barry can't seem to escape the nightmares*******A gift for my best friend ShipersAnonymous thank you for always lending me a helping hand, youre my hero❤





	Fighting Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShipersAnonymous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipersAnonymous/gifts).



A lightning bold lights up the dark sky followed with an ear-piercing sound of thunder but Barry doesn't care. He doesn't care about the weather nor does he care about the raindrops that are soaking his suit. All he can think about is her and he can't find her anywhere.

He looked at night clubs, warehouses, company buildings, underground facility's, everywhere he could think of but the love of his life was still missing. He raced to the waterfront and looked for any clue or sign of her, anything that could help him find her.   
He looked up to the sky, feeling broken and lost more than ever, with nobody around he took the chance to pull his cap of letting his hair get soaked by the rain. His quiet sobs ego through the park, the loneliness eats him up alive.

"Where are you" he whispered into the dark night, hoping that someone out there would grant him an answer. Right then he felt his senses spike up making him alert again a red streak ran past him, no doubt the source of all his misery, he immediately took off and followed it. Thawne was much faster than him but he was determined to keep up with him.  
They race through buildings, on water, in the streets, everywhere you could think of. They entered another building when Thawne disappears all off the sudden, leaving Barry alone in a dark room, something told him to stop in this particular room. He looked around but he couldn't see or hear anything, he was about to escape the room but then he heard a quiet sob, in a far corner 

It was her.

"I-Iris" he said in an alarmed voice. But she didn't answer. He tried calling her again but still no response.

He tried to reach her but the darkness was preventing him from doing so. suddenly all the lights in the room lit up, giving him the ability to see again.

But the sight in front of him made him almost fall to his knees. Iris was laying in a fetal position clutching her 6 months old baby bump for dear life. There were cuts on her arms her clothes were modded as if someone dragged her on the ground. 

He raced to her at once but the glass cage she was in, blocked him from reaching her. He tried to phase through it but it wasn't working. 

"Irisssssss" he yelled. But she didn't look up at him, almost as if she can't hear nor see him. she was sobbing quietly while caressing her belly. His eyes watered at the side of his broken wife. He tried to contact the others but his com wasn't working either. He refused to go look for help, what if she disappeared all of the sudden or what if Thawne-. He didn't get to finish his thought, the red lightning appeared again and this time he was not alone. 

The reverse flash stood right in front of him with a cocky smile on his face, right next to him stood zoom who looked as terrifying as his name. It was like his worst nightmare has become reality.

"We meet again flash," Zoom said in that frightening voice of his, but Barry doesn't give him the benefit of a response. He just ignores him and tries to free his beloved wife who still hasn't looked up at him yet.

But blue lightning appeared out of nowhere, and before he knows it's he was pinned on the wall by Zoom. His hand tightened around his throat making Barry heave for air.

"You know barry when I talk you answer," Zoom says in a threatening voice

"I don't answer to you" Barry spat back. Even though he was outnumbered he would never show how much it terrified him to be in that position

"Owhh but you do, you always do, I thought I made that pretty clear when I faced my hand through your father's heart. Maybe I need to freshen up your memory. . . and I've got a perfect way" barry felled all his blood run cold when he realized what he meant by that. He instantly tried to get out of his hold, but his grip on his neck was extremely firm. 

Barry finally managed to push Zoom back, releasing himself from the villains hold. His oxygen deprived body began to lose energy but one look at Iris's helpless figure on the floor gave him the energy he needed to spur into action. He sped to the cell and desperately tried to phase through it again but it wasn't working. Frustrated, he resorted to punching the wall but it just wouldn't budge. The impact of his fist on the glass somehow managed to attract Iris's attention and she sat up, suddenly alert. Her head turned frantically as she desperately looked around for any sign of what might have caused the disturbance but it was clear that she couldn't see him. 

"Irissss!" Barry yelled again. The sight of her reddened eyes tearing away at his heart. He watched helplessly as she stood up and ran her hand over the thick glass, probably trying to find an opening or a door. 

Barry was about to hit the glass once more, but once again he found himself engulfed in a chokehold by zoom. He fought against his hold but it was no use, the exhaustion was consuming him and he felt himself withering away.

Thawne just stood there looking at him with an evil glint in his eyes and a sinful smirk that makes all Barry's blood run cold. 

"That was not a very smart move flash, you should know by now that you can never outrun us, we will always be one step ahead of you always" zoom snarled in his ear. Thawne raced to the cell and grabbed a terrified iris by her arm she lets out a distressed cry by the sudden movement and clutches her bump instantly. Barry felt anger and frustration course through him. He couldn't understand how Thawne was able to face through the wall while he couldn't. Was he still not fast enough, was he still not good enough

Thawne raced out of the cell and threw iris on the ground a little harshly, she yelled in pain and clutched her stomach bump again. 

"Irissss" Barry yelled. This time she hears him and instantly looks up at the call of her voice.

"Barry" she yelled and stood up to run to him, but thawn grabs her by the arm and pulls her back to him. 

"LET HER GO" Barry yells while trying to get out of zooms grip with the last portion of adrenaline that was coursing through him but his hold was too strong, and Barry felt too weak in his bones. The constant running has finally caught up to him

"And why would we do that you still need to learn your lesson after all" the horrified look on Iris's face indicated that she knew what that sentence meant. She immediately clutched her stomach with her free hand. Praying for some type of miracle to happen.

"Please don't do this" she whispered in a strained voice, with tears pouring down her cheeks.  
"Please don't" she sobbed

"You see iris, it has to be done. We have to teach Barry a lesson. And what better way is there to it then watching his pregnant wife getting murdered by the man who killed his mother while being held back by the man who killed his father.   
This is life Barry, you are not a hero you can't protect anybody you are too weak  
But killing the person you love the most will certainly make you stronger" Thawne says while vibrating his arm.

"No please don't do this- i - I'll do anything, just please let her go" Barry yells with all his might, his heart is slamming against his chest 

Iris looks up at him with teary eyes and mouths " we love you" to him, a vibrating hand pierces her from behind, making her eyes widen in shock and lose their light in the same moment.

"Nooooooooooo" Barry sobs uncontrollably

"You lose barry" 

"No no nooo noooo please noo"

"Barry? Barry!"

"Come back to me please"

"Barry wake-up!!!" Iris says and shakes him frantically  
He finally wakes up and shoots up in bed, he looks around wildly, trying to identify where he is.

"Hey hey it's okay- you're okay baby" she tried to calm him down, she brings her hand to his cheek and turned his face to look at her.

"It's okay" she whispered again. He stared at her as if finally realizing that she was her with him and that her death in the hands of that was just a nightmare. A brutal, and terrifying nightmare that he would do anything to erase from his memory

"Barry?" She whispers in a worried voice. But he doesn't answer instead he embraces her in a hug and slams his lips onto hers, kissing her with all his might, she gasps at the impact but quickly brings her lips in sink with his.

His hand wanders to her 6months old baby bump, and his hard swells at the reminder of their growing babies.

They finally come up for air after and stare at each other with love and adoration in their eyes. Iris wants to ask him about the dream, but she also doesn't want him to think about the cruel things that he experienced. He'll probably tell her when he's ready anyway.

He lays down in her lap and starts talking to the babies, who became more and more active these past few days.

"Hey their troublemakers, are you guys being kind to one another" he whispers to her swollen belly and places a soft kiss right there"

"They have been good today actually, no fist fights yet," she said while grinning down at him

That'ss my babies" he whispers. He looks up at his wife who is staring back at him with so much love in her eyes

"I love you," he tells her in a sincere voice  
"I love you" she responds and smiles down at him

A smile crept over his features as she snuggled up to his side and went back to sleep. He pulls her to him and snuggles into her back. He replayed his nightmare in his head but this time he felt no fear. He knew that he had nothing to be afraid of because with her by his side there was no demon too frightening for him to conquer.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read my fic. Please let me know what you think❤❤❤❤


End file.
